


One Shots, /Reader

by SweetTeaAndSex



Category: Furry (Fandom), The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: /Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Fursona, Ghost/Reader - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Monsters, One Shot, Original Fiction, XReader, Yaoi, Yuri, monster/reader - Freeform, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaAndSex/pseuds/SweetTeaAndSex
Summary: If you're trying to find something to get you off but you don't want any pesky story building, you're in the right place, my friend. Just read the title of each chapter to find something that peaks your fancy.(P.S. If it has parts then it's most likely going to have build up. Look for titles with cut and dry titles like, BDSM or BTS/Reader so you don't have to worry about those silly little story building ones.)





	1. Intro to the Mess

I hope you enjoy the upcoming stories, I'm working hard to keep this updated once a month starting this September, one will be up within the first two weeks of a month so be sure to check back for some juicy stories. If you have recommendations or something you'd like me to write about please do comment, I'll do anything as long as it doesn't break guidelines.


	2. Poor Gay Pop-tart In One Sided Love (P.t 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end of his poor hiccup of a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts and feelings on this! If I make a typo or mistake please yell at me to change it! I want it to look the best for you guys! If you enjoyed it please drop a Kudos after reading. <3

Leaving the old withered brick apartment is my favorite part of the day, 8 am sharp. I dash down the concrete stairs to greet the autumn air were leaves crunch under the feet of these uptown people. They scoff at my scarf and skinny jeans I shrug it off dashing to the homely coffee shop, I gaze at the open sign and give the hefty door a push. Welcoming the new smell of pumpkin spice and fresh toast, the brown interior gives my eyes a rest from the neon joggers. I slip around to the back of the store, where most of the patrons don't clump and I can get a sight of the delectable man that I come here for. His walk is confident strides as he lifts his chin and winks at me, barely holding myself together I glance down at my sketchbook. Filled to the brim with misplaced papers and old scribbles of him, has it been a year already? It seems as if only a month had gone by since I began to watch him in the small shop. Perhaps it’s begun to become too much, it only started with being late here once, when I bumped into him.

That morning I had lost my notepad, I was grabbing at everything in my studio apartment, praying that underneath I’d find it. Though to no avail, I knew that I could pick up something at the dollar store but it wouldn't be the same. Though as if it was destiny I flip my jacket over my shoulder and presto! Scrambling to the door to hope my spot is not taken I dash out to the shop as if my life depends on it. As I push past people I run into a tall and built man, his green tea hair caresses my face. I grab the side of my head and he turns around faster than I could sputter out a sorry. “Oh dear!” He exclaims. “I didn't see you there, I’m so sorry, hear let me get the door for you.” He opens the door to the shop and meekly I slink inside and grab my spot. His smile followed me as he sat at a tall table with a group of women, since then I come just a little later than normal just to see that sleek green-haired man, with his soft coffee skin. As if out of the blue his fingers would intertwine with my pale ones.

I snap out of it as the barista calls my name, confused, I tiptoe over. “Caramel mocha for Jed.” I glance around and no one seems fazed, it must be mine, but I didn't order one. She smiles and hands me the coffee cup, whispering. “Seems you have an admirer hon.” She points to my green tea man and my face lights up like a stoplight.


End file.
